Jeffrey Blasthawk
Not to be confused with John Breasly thumb|500px|right thumb|300px|left|You may have heard Forever, You may have heard All the Above, but youve never heard this!! YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO THE WHOLE THING!!!!!!!! "Hope for the Best but Prepare for the Worst!" ''~Jeffrey Blasthawk 'Related Pages: Jeffrey Blasthawk's Ghost(Future) *Jeffrey's Shack *Jeffrey's Empire *Jeffrey Blasthawk's Family Tree *What If: The Death of Jeffrey Blasthawk (20 YEARS IN THE FUTURE!!!!) *Jeffrey's Weapons Belt *Jeffrey's Resignation *Quest: Missing Pirate '''Jeffrey Blasthawk Note : Ages are not 100% correct. ﻿ Jeffrey himself is not a founder, but his old character was. He got banned for doing a lvl up glitch, which is no longer working. Jeffrey Blasthawk's Story Before i get to my life, I would like to get to my parents. When Jeffrey Visited ravens cove ( where his parents resided at the time) for the first time since Billy was born. , he went to visit his parents with his younger brother, Billy Lockcutter.His life was changed forever. He discovered that Jolly Roger killed his parents, after Jolly roger went lookkig for the lost weapons. He swore he would get revenge on Jolly. His parents are now buried at The Royale Cemetery. Jeffrey is the oldest, then Ned, then Peter, and Jeffrey's sister( who decided to remain anyonomous) and Billy are twins. Jeffrey is hired as his sisters bodyguard, He is a lumberjack, a hired killer, and a cop type person. 'CHAPTER 1: Ages 1-10. The Begining of a Killer.' Jeffrey Blasthawk was born in Padres Del Fuego. He was raised there until his brother, Ned was born. He has three brothers and a sister. His Brothers are Billy Lockcutter, Peter Wavefury, and Ned Sharksilver. His sister decided to remain anyonomous. Jeffrey is oldest, then Ned, then Peter, and his sister and Billy are twins. Jeffrey is hired as his sisters bodyguard, He is a lumberjack, a hired killer, and a cop type person. Jeffrey was born on Padres Del fuego. Jeffrey was trained his whole life to be a pirate. He started his training at three years old, when he held his first cutlass. He usually practiced at the warehouse at Port Royal. He killed his first navy person when he was six. By then he had already reached lvl fifteen at sword. As soon as he killed the cadet, he ws awarded a broadsword. Soon, he was killing cadets every day. As soon as he got more experienced, at age 8, he would kill his first skeleton. When he was 6 years old, he was now brother to Ned Sharksilver. He is another story, so were gonna stay on the topic of Jeffrey. He did the same as Jeffrey, but started training at age five. When he was 10, he was introduced to the "flintlock" pistol. He didn't go anywhere without it from then on out. 'CHAPER 2: Ages 10-20. The Last Straw' Jeffrey met his best friend, Davy Plunderflint at age 11. They met at Tortuga, when Jeffrey was looking for a guild to joined. The Last Straw, the guild Davy was GM of. He would stay in the guild for a while, but eventually would be deleted, four years later. At age fifteen, Jeffrey got another brother by the name of Peter Wavefury. Again, he is another story. Jeffrey then continued all his voyages with Davy. When Jeffrey turned 16, he lead a crew of pirates through a raid of Kingshead, a hotbed for the Navy soldiers. The raid went successfully, though Jeffrey did get stitches of his chest, because a Navy soldier barely hacked him in said area. When people heard of the raid, he was offered to be a general for an unknown guild. He accepted that, and really became great at his job. He was fired at the age of 20, because of treason. He traded to another guild, which is apparently enemies with his former guild. He quit both guilds because he was sick of being in the middle of their wars. 'CHAPTER 3: Ages 20-30. Four Kids?' When Jeffrey was 22, he would have a new brother, and sister. Billy Lockcutter, and his sister. His sister decided to remain anyonomous. He was always encouraging billy to become a pirate, but he refused. All he wanted to do was be a butcher. Finally, Jeffrey gave up and almost killed billy with Masterwork. Billy picked up a butchering knife that he carries around (to this day, i still don't know why he did that) and countered Jeffrey's swing. Jeffrey stood there in awe. Billy was in awe also. "See?'" Jeffrey said. "You have pirating talent." Billy agreed, and finally let Jeffrey teach him. He gave him a Swabby's cutlass to start out with. Billy is a better pirate than me currently! Ive taught him well! When Billy was old enough, he got his first flintlock, that Jeffrey gave him. Ever since then, Billy attempted to be the best pirate he could be. When Jeffrey turned 24, he made plans to go visit Ravens Cove, to visit his parents. But it was heavily guarded with skeleton ships. There was no way he could get past them. When Jeffrey turned 25 Jeffrey and Ned Became a privateer team for the French, but they weren't very good, so, he began to be a bartender at the Kings Arm, in Tortuga. He stayed there until he was offered to be in the guild of Co. Empire. Back then, i didn't know anything about the Co. Empire. They weren't very famous. So, he joined, not knowing they were EITC. He randomly fought for another month for them. When he discovered they were EITC, he knew he needed revenge. Ever since then, he fought against the EITC, never joined. He went back to being a part time bartender at the Kings Arm again when he turned 28. He was part time, because he was taking care of his little sister and Billy. Peter was thirteen. He was also born to be a pirate. Peter spent most of his time training, like I did. Ned was 22. He was spending most of his time with me, fighting EITC, and bartending. His sister was still very young. The reason we dont live with our parents, and moved to driftwood Isle, was because we thought Ravens Cove was too dangerous, so we fled for driftwood. They lived with me until they were old enough to move out. Ned already moved out, living on the French isle of Ile D'Etable De Porc. I usually see him around Tortuga. Peter could take care of himself at an early age, and he had impeccable fighting skills.. So, when he was sixteen, he set out for Port Royal. 'CHAPTER 4: Ages 30-40. Making A Mark' I felt like i wasn't doing enough with my life, so i let Billy take over the bartending business. But he got fired within the first six months for pulling his gun on people for ordering a type of rum in which he did not enjoy. They hired some new guy, and i never went back to bartending.Oddly enough at this time I joined an EITC Academy, because i thought i would have a better potential with the EITC. It seemed the more time i spent in the academy, my happiness diminished. So, to get my happiness back, i drank as much as i could the night I killed one of my own. Lucky for me, i hated the guy i killed. Eventually I was kicked out of the academy for purposely setting EITC property on fire. After that, i became one of the most hated people to ever join the EITC. I went back to training for the pirates when I turned 30. Davy and I had been looking for EITC people pretty much every day. Most hunts went successful, but all it did was scare them off. The Co. Empire was at its highest, with its reigning leaders. We fought nearly every day ( Me, Ned, Peter, Davy )We found Ben Costello, who now is considered a deaddupp. Its been too long to tell anything about him, but we started attacking, and he retreated. No help from anyone. That was the last i saw of him for a while. We eventually created a guild, known as The Lumberjacks, because of our appearence in the carribean as "Lumberjacks". Usually we would just go to tortuga and just sit there because of how bored we were. when i was 34 I Started to become known for everything that i did. MY popularity was growing, but not alot. Alot of people knowed me for being an extreamly skilled swordsman, and becuase of that, i got guild requests very often. at 35 nothing was happening. The carribean was very boring. There were no good guilds to join and nobody was into fights. As a result the gm of the Co. Empire quit the EITC, and created a new guild called United Empire. A while later i found out Benjamin Macmorgan, the GM of united empire was to wed his sister. He didnt feel very comfortable with this, so Jeffrey decided to become her bodyguard, just in case. He knew alot of people thought Ben was still EITC, and he wasnt, but his thinking was that to get to ben, people would try and do something to liz. When he turned 37 something good happened. Word was spreading that a person named Diego created a NEW Co. Empire. Only called the THE co. empire.Billy Was a bit fat, so he just neglected to move around. His skills weakened greatly, so Jeffrey got him off the chair and said: "Were going to Kingshead, now." They invaded Kingshead with just the two, and thats what they started doing. One time while they were invading, the noticed a small group of people that were EITC, they called newly formed guild and ally, Francis Brigade to come help. The people who were there were Ben Costello, Benjamin Macmorgan(who was being interrogated), and Johnny Goldtimbers, who was jeffrey's age. They attacked but their plan was foiled with the lvl of Johnny. Johnny and Jeffrey quicky began a fued. When Jeffrey turned 38, his brother Billy turned 12. He had extream skills. When Jeffrey turned 39, the carribean was in an uproar. Everywhere was a battlefield. Billy, Davy, Ned, Peter, and the Francis Brigade, and other pirates, were fighting off The Co. Empire every day. It was horrifying. When Jeffrey turned 40, he met a very strong, and tough pirate, Captain Johnny. Johnny also joined Jeffrey's team, along with Billy, Davy, Ned, Peter, and the Francis Brigade soldiers. 'CHAPTER 5: Ages 40-50. Making New Friends and Enemies' The United Empire had become EITC soon. Jeffrey was angry at his sister for associating with an EITC person, but somehow got over it, but still began attacking Benjamin. It was also around this time, that Captain Leon gained game. Leon easily rised through the ranks in the EITC. He was once a troublesome Francis Brigade soldier, but was given a dishonorable discharge, meaning he was realesed from the guild at once. The Co. Empire at this time was starting to die out. Members were leaving to go to the United Empire. Benjamin gladly welcomed the old Co. Empire members. (REMINDER: Benjamin Macmorgan created the origional Co. Empire, but became defunt. So, Diego created another 'Co Empire' to take the place. The one in the above paragraph is Diego's version of the Co. Empire.) The Francis Brigade was also gaining a reputation for ramming through EITC forces, so when Jeffrey turned 42, Jeffrey, Billy, and Davy joined the Francis Brigade. Ned, and Captain Johnny joined the Mandalore, another guild in the Carribean. The Francis Brigade was fighting the United Empire literally every day. Under the command of Dog O'hawk, George Treasurestealer and Francis Bluehawk, the Francis Brigade was on top of the Carribean. This was also the time for The Big Strike, which was a mocked United Empire vs Francis Brigade fight. Inglorious Pirates was also a very important guild at the time. When Jeffrey turned 45 Captain Leon fired Benjamin Macmorgan for Dog O'hawk. Which made the United Empire become pirates again, ending the war. Jeffrey then decided to visit England, where he met King John Breasly for the first time. He said he was the one who caused all this trouble between the EITC in the pirates, since the EITC is british. They became friends anyway. They also traveled back to the Caribbean together. When Jeffrey turned 49, John Breasly announced that Samuel Redbeard would be taking over the EITC. This would also mark the end of the United Empire, and the war as well. CHAPTER 6: AGES 50-60. The EITC and Samuel Redbeard WHen he was 50, Jeffrey was informed of the news, and went out and started an attempted murder on Captain Leon, and his friend(who was really dead). He shot him in upper part of his stomach, but it was powerful enough for him to come out. Jeffrey, thinking he was dead, threw him in a swamp. After this, Samuel Redbeard came in. But Jeffrey focused on Leon. Former followers of Leon decided to go out and look for him, not knowing he was dead or alive. The real leon came back, before his followers went looking, and quicly escaped the carribean, and instead changed clothes with the dead friend, leaving his body in his place, so people would think he was dead. They threw his friends body in the trash. The a new guy came in, named Four Finger Frank, who was secretly(i forgot). Four finger frank had alot of people fooled for awhile, until Jeffrey asked for a backround check on him. It wasnt leon, but people were not convinced. Then Leon came back. The real Leon. TO be continued..... Tragety strikes the Blasthawk family On November 18th, 2010, Jeffrey concluded Billy Lockcutter is dead. He had been missing for a long time, and he collected alot of clues. It is said Johnny Goldtimbers captured, and maybe killed him. "We don't know for sure if Johnny Goldtimbers did it, but when I know for sure, I'm gonna kick his A%&. 'Great news, billy has been found.' Fued with Johnny Goldtimbers; The Nex-Us He started a fued with Goldtimbers by meeting him at a riot between the Francis Brigade and United Empire during the Captain Leon era. He shot his arm in a bar fight later that night. The Nexus was looking for members, so he joined, I DONT FEEL LIKE TYPING, GOODBYE! Other Info Quotes/Slogans: "Hope for the Best but Prepare for the Worst!" "Do you smell what Jeffrey is cookin? Yes, tacos!" "Give me the pizza box, or perrish." "I FEEL PRETTY :D!" "Sooooooooo...." "Crazy old man comin through!" "Warning: Senior Cizizen! Do '''NOT '''delay!" "How could you talk to me without even introducing yourself; Come on, tell me your name.... IT DOESNT MATTER WATCHO NAME IS!!!!!" "Anyone seen my chocolate?" "-throws Bob inflatable at Davy-" "-throws Bob inflatable back at Jeffrey-" The Reason Why I Hate the EITC They ruin fun.. whats with that? They dont play the game the way its supposed to be played.. you know? I mean, people like Benjamin Macmorgan and Captain Leon were just trying to have fun and role play a bit, but this guy, Samuel Redbeard has taken it a bit too far. Theme Music: Note: Most of these i copied from WWE Jeffrey Blasthawk's Official Theme Song: Aint No Grave *Jeffrey's Gang Song(used in wrestling also, however its awesome! *My Office *I Need a Doctor *Forever All The Above *Forever *All The Above *Oh! Gravity! *Are you ready? *Play the Walls Down *No chance. *Are you ready for no chance?(ROFL) *Line in the sand *RockHouse * Break the Line In the Sand * Voices *Written in my voices (ROFL * Voodoo Child *Kingshead theme *Driftwood Theme *Basic Thuganomics(word life) *We are one (Nexus theme song) *Real American *I came to play *Aint no make believe. *We are one, wild and young. * Wild and young *Youth of the Nation *Jeffrey Blasthawk.. and in real life is this!!!!!! *Loaded *Reunion in Canton. (The Victory song of the United Legion. I was their gm, so screw copyrighting * Show me your firetruck.(The anthem of the United Legion.) *Know Your RoleClick HERE FOR A BETTER REMIX OF "KNOW YOUR ROLE" * I wont do what you tell me *If You Smell A Can of Whoop A** *Well... this song describes and defines what Jeffrey is, and will do, and has done in the past. By the way, it kinda sounds like John Cena sings this song... but he doesnt :/ *Written In The Stars (So Pimp!!!!!) *Chances * Im coming home *My Time *Break the Walls Down (crunk, and its the origional version, not the new one) *Edge and Christain Theme (old) *End of Days *Better version of 'End Of Days' *Broken Dreams *Undashing(Crap Quality) * Jeffrey Blasthawk appears in The Goldvane Trilogy as a Francis Brigade Sergeant Major, and as an independent person, and is scheduled for furtue storylines. For more info, visit The Goldvane Trilogy page, or contact User:Captaingoldvane2. ﻿ Status Guild: Paradox Pirate or EITC: Pirate Rank: ?? Occupation:Lumberjack, Cop, Bountyhunter, Hired killer, His sisters body guard, King of random, General whatever, . Jeffrey Blasthawk Facts *Jeffrey Blasthawk is a semi-retired war veteran *Jeffrey Blasthawk NEVER goes anywhere without his Masterwork Broadsword. *Jeffrey Blasthawk is a banned founder *Jeffrey Blasthawk is 62 in age *Jeffrey Blasthawk is known to be a very skilled swordsman *Jeffrey Blasthawk is in the French Royalty *Jeffrey Blasthawk is related to many EITC people, including Captain Leon, but is not EITC *Jeffrey Blasthawk can be found with most of his friends (Billy Lockcutter, Davy Plunderflint, Francis Bluehawk, His sister( who decides to remain anyonomous), and Captain Johnny *Jeffrey Blasthawk has been in many battles and wars ( War with United Empire, Co. Empire, EITC, Cold Crusaders. Tortugan War, War of Tortuga, Battle of Port Royal, and MANY, MANY, MANY more *Jeffrey Blasthawk is the former GM of the United Legion *Jeffrey Blasthawk has created many websites for the guilds he has been in *Jeffrey Blasthawk's favorite server is Exuma. *Jeffrey Blasthawk's hideout and house, is Driftwood Island house *Jeffrey Blasthawk's summer home is in Tortuga *Jeffrey Blasthawk was born in Padres Del Fuego *Jeffrey Blasthawk is AWESOME!!!!!!! *Jeffrey Blasthawk ate Big Phil's chickens last ChrismasMatthew Darkskull *Jeffrey Blasthawk is tired of Davy Plunderflint posting stuff. *Jeffrey Blasthawk was ranked #15 on the Legendary Co. Elite's enemy list. *Jeffrey Blasthawk is a member in The Nexus *Jeffrey Blasthawk is a Co. Comissioner in the POTCO Football League *Jeffrey Blasthawk is nicnamed the Y2JEFFREY(Parody of the Y2K, The year 2000 problem.) *Jeffrey Blasthawk is an officer within the C.O.P. *Jeffrey Blasthawk is the Co. Owner of the Francis Brigade Memorial/Museum. *Jeffrey Blasthawk is the history teacher of The Noob Academy and Learning Center. Jeffrey Blasthawk News *July 12th 2011: Jeffrey returns from a month hiatus. *May 2nd 2011: Jeffrey Blasthawk begins a plan to form an alliance, see above. *March 1st 2011: Jeffrey announces his retirement *February ?? 2011: Jeffrey is officially admitted into the High Council. *January 25 2011: Jeffrey Blasthawk finds out Leon did not die, all Jeffrey did do was shoot him in the arm but fled the carribean after seeing He came back as Ben Goldeagle. When he came back Jeffrey gladly gave him back his hat that he took from Leon when he was injured. The hat was stored in the Francis Brigade Museum after it was taken. He regrets giving the hat back -_- *January 13 2011:Jeffrey discovers his brother is Taylor *January 10th, 2011: Jeffrey Blasthawk joins The Nexus, but it is not a guild *December27'th 2010, Jeffrey Blasthawk hears TRUE rumors about him killing Captain Leon, the week before *December 20, 2010, Jeffrey Blasthawk turns 62 * December 16, 2010, Captain Leon quits as EITC ruler, and the Francis Brigade takes over as EITC ruler(s). *November 18th, 2010, Jeffrey Blasthawk nearly murders Johnny Goldtimbers *November 15 2010 - Benjamin Macmorgan names Jeffrey Grand Advisor, to him and his guild. *November 4th, 2010, Jeffrey burns Leon, like REALLY bad. So bad, he said, and I quote "I'm logging off because you guys keep attacking me with words." of course, afterwards he said, "I am the grand ruler of the EITC and I shouldnt be treated like this." He's such a girl. *November 2nd, Jeffrey Blasthawk turned 56 *October 29th, 2010- Jeffrey Blasthawk joined his brother Billy's guild: The Grand Legion *October 10th, 2010 - Jeffrey Blasthawk was injured in battle, and was taken to England's secret pirate hideout for treatment *September ??, 2010 - Jeffrey Blasthawk discovered his parents died in an attack on Ravens Cove - where his parents lived *August 1 - Jeffrey Blasthawk turned 55 Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories Category:Alliance of EITC Guilds Member Category:Parliament Members Category:Francis Brigade Members Category:ITB Members Category:CIG Members Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:Unnamed guild Members Category:Interpol Members Category:OCG Members Category:EGOE Members